<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Порошки и однострочники by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079876">Порошки и однострочники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Будет пополняться и пирожки и пирожки и однострочники</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Порошки и однострочники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>чего то рид у нас работать</p><p>с утра сегодня не горит</p><p>потише капитан он вроде</p><p>спит</p><p>***</p><p>жестянка мусорная банка</p><p>консерва тостер и ведро</p><p>а также многое другое</p><p>в подкаты рида мастер класс</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- Ну, и какой твой положительный ответ? - Гэвин вскидывает игриво брови, красуясь в красных труселях перед зашедшим в квартиру Троем.</p><p>“Попробуй мою хрустящую печеньку”, - гласит эта приметная часть гардероба, недвусмысленно намекая на то, где именно нужно пробовать вышеупомянутую сладость, ведь ровно посередине располагается изображение, что должно служить ориентиром для заблудших.</p><p>Опешивший в первое мгновенье Трой расползается вдруг в совершенно довольной улыбке, демонстрируя белые зубы, хищно сверкнувшие в свете коридорной лампы, и говорит тоном, от которого у Гэвина поджимается всё, что только может подняться, когда тот, вскинув игриво обе брови и не переставая скалиться говорит:</p><p>- Ну доставай - сейчас и опробуем.</p><p>От щёлканья зубов у Гэвина чуть дрожат колени - и как он мог забыть, что Трой обожает кусаться?!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- Не надо, - Коннор просит впервые в жизни. Просит тихо, почти умоляюще, пока сильная и уверенная рука скользит по его корпусу, спускаясь к талии.</p><p>Он понятия не имеет что сейчас происходит в голове у Данте Филлипса, который всего час назад числился подозреваемым.</p><p>Всего шестьдесят минут, а мироощущение Коннора изменилось в корне и так, что у него нет никакой уверенности в том, что ещё через такой же промежуток, его время функционирования не прервётся. Или прямо сейчас, пока чужая рука уверенно изучает его корпус так, что у Коннора есть реальное основание переживать за целостность металлопластика.</p><p>- А я думал, что роботы-полицейские не сдаются, - задумчиво мурлычет голос над его ухом. Этот человек выше каждого, кого Коннор только встречал в участке, и ему хочется пригнуться, а колени сами по себе подламываются, заставляя думать о том, что с его системами не всё в порядке.</p><p>- Ну же, разве ты не хотел узнать немного больше информации, а? - продолжает уверенно Данте, и коннор всерьёз опасается, что это существо вырвет ему руку - так сильно она заломлена за спину, а ток тириума туда практически не поступает, лишая его возможности нормально ею оперировать.</p><p>Шёпот становится нежнее и интимнее, и датчики на ушной раковине считывают прикосновение колкой бороды, когда подозреваемый выдыхает:</p><p>- Будь профессиональным фараоном, не порти мне развлечение.</p><p>- Не надо, - повторяет Коннор почти отчаянно. Он совсем не хочет драться, когда шансы на победу меньше 40%, но, похоже, у него нет выбора - свободная рука спускается ниже, туда, где располагаются человеческие гениталии.</p><p>- Оппа, - довольно тянет голос сверху, и Коннор не выдерживает.</p><p>Он знает, что последует дальше - детектив Рид уже интересовался и не раз в самых неприятных формах, так что ему претит снова отвечать зачем его оснастили полным набором, и он делает отчаянную попытку вырваться - упирается ладонью в стену посильнее и отталкивает мужчину так, что они оба должны вписаться в противоположную стену.</p><p>Что-то идёт не так, и, вместо того, чтобы пролететь пару метров, Коннор чувствует как его выбрасывает вперёд, и он падает лицом вниз, зато руки оказываются свободны.</p><p>“Перевернись” - велит система, и Коннор подчиняется так быстро, как только может, но этого всё равно недостаточно, потому что сверху уже оказывается подозреваемый, глядя на него льдисто-голубыми глазами и хищно растягивающий губы в улыбке.</p><p>- Неплохо, пластиковый-мальчик. Но, уверен, ты можешь гораздо, гораздо лучше, да? Информация за драки - если ты заинтересован, то найдёшь меня в Лимбо-Сити. Там и обсудим, что не так с вашим славным Детройтом в последние дни. </p><p>Зубастая насмешка заставляет Коннор инстинктивно напрячься, он вздрагивает, когда подозреваемый вышибает дверь, раскидывая подоспевших полицейских как назойливых мух и уверенно шагая к выходу. За его спиной появляется огромный меч, и Коннору, чёрт побери, страшно.</p><p>Но он всё-таки хочет знать, что происходит с миром и откуда все эти ужасные твари в нём.</p><p>***</p><p> Гэвин готов ёрзать от нетерпения, но сильные руки Дика не дают ему даже с места сдвинуться, пока язык толкается внутрь.</p><p>— Чёрт, ну давай, ну! — возгласы остаются без ответа, а рука на члене замирает, заставляя желание взрываться под зажмуренными веками с силой сверхновой. Внутри всё полыхает, и Гэв знает, что есть только один способ угомонить его — сладкие, восхитительные и непримиримые девять дюймов, которые заставят плакать, словно маленького. </p><p>От восторга, от наполненности, от чувства единения и загнанного дыхания Дика прямо ему в ухо — воображение рисует всё это настолько ярко, что Гэвин готов пообещать что угодно, поклясться в чём только Ричард захочет, переписать свою квартиру, поклясться жениться, продать почку, убить человека, даже быть чёртовым послушным мальчиком целый долбаный месяц в участке — и не сквернословить! — лишь бы сравнить собственные горячие фантазии с реальностью.</p><p>Реальность не должна подкачать, хотя и с воображением у него нет никаких проблем. Просто это ведь Дик — его нежный, огромный, больше похожий на беззащитного медвежонка парень, за которого Гэвину хочется рвать и метать, и который прекрасно в состоянии постоять не только за себя, но и за своего, временами излишне ретивого, любовника. </p><p>Например, сегодня он пообещал «выебать дурацкое желание попасть под случайную пулю» на работе, прекрасно осознавая, что именно этим и сделает Гэва самым счастливым на свете, просто потому, что нельзя так долго не давать оседлать невероятный член из-за дурацких комплексов! И, конечно, они оба знают, что это был лишь способ показать, как сильно он переживает за Гэвина, так что сейчас эта изнурительная растяжка, блядский язык, который ощупывает стенки и толкается в проход, вынуждая пальцы на ногах поджиматься, а нос утыкаться поглубже в подушку, чтобы излишне бдительные соседи не вызвали их коллег, скорее своего рода наказание.</p><p>Безупречное и восхитительное.</p><p> — Ну, пожалуйста, Дик, ну я уже не могу, — к звукам требовательного шипения примешиваются мольбы, и, кажется, это действительно хороший способ разжалобить излишне опасающегося и переживающего за него любовника, который растягивает его слишком долго с точки зрения Гэва и маловато с собственной.</p><p>Как будто того, что Гэвин уже дважды кончил под ним недостаточно, чтобы убедиться — он более чем в порядке, и теперь хочет только того, чтобы самое страстное желание стать единым целым со своим любовником было, наконец, удовлетворено.</p><p>Зря что ли Гэвин покупал себе тот дилдо, в размер Ричарда, и пробовал на нём?..</p><p>— Уверен? — тихий ласковый шёпот пробирает до самых потрохов, заставляя жмуриться, сжимать зубы и кивать быстро-быстро, пока покрывший его сверху всей своей тяжестью Дик не передумал вдавливать горячую головку в растянутый вход.</p><p>Смазки внутри и так слишком много, а потому, мелкие, короткие толчки ощущаются скорее дразнящими, пока сфинктер растягивается по тяжёлой и горячей плоти, принимая в себя восхитительно рельефный член.</p><p>Гэвин готов кончить прямо сейчас, но у него есть подозрение, что его обманули — внутри хорошо, потрясающе, но по ощущениям — этого всего недостаточно. Его задница прекрасно помнит, как он скончался, стоило той игрушке погрузиться в проход по самые резиновые яйца, а Дик ощущается куда круче, так что недоумение грозит превратиться в нечто более разрушительное, потому что кое-кто, похоже, решил снова подразнить.</p><p>— Дик? — шепчет он, несколько хмурясь и поворачивая голову к нависшему над ним, тяжело дышащему любовнику. — Что за херня, Дик?</p><p>— Половина, — бормочет тот, явно давая себе передышку.</p><p>Восхищённо-нетерпеливое поскуливание разносится на всю квартиру, а вот тихий смешок достаётся только ему.</p><p>***</p><p>Цифра </p><p>Зажигалка опять чиркает вхолостую, но пальцы упрямо крутят дурацкое устаревшее косёлико. Карие до черноты глаза вглядываются в полосу стремительно светлеющего неба. </p><p>Машина под её боком по-прежнему равнодушно показывает ей год. </p><p>Издевательски. </p><p>“Тут могли бы быть динозавры”, - думает она, почти мечтательно, когда суёт в рот сигарету и снова и снова щёлкает чёртовой зажигалкой. Та высекает искру, но не пламя. </p><p>“Нефть кончилась”, - рассеянно думает девушка и качает головой, глядя на поднимающееся солнце, зажав чикфайер в кулаке. </p><p>Вода иссякла сутки назад, топливо - пять, оставляя её с машиной времени в мире ядерной катастрофы, вместо Тиасового периода. </p><p>Это ж надо было так ошибиться цифрой...</p><p>***</p><p>Система охлаждения</p><p>«Я снимаю с себя нижнее бельё. Отбрасываю трусики в сторону»</p><p>«О, да, детка. Покажись мне!»</p><p>«Провожу медленно руками по своему телу и соблазнительно покачиваю бёдрами»</p><p>«Ух, горячо! Я тоже прикасаюсь к нему!»</p><p>«Неторопливо ласкаю себя пальцами»</p><p>«Вот так, я уже почти!»</p><p>«Мои системы перегреваются от вас»</p><p>«…что?</p><p>Постой»</p><p>ЧТО?!»</p><p>«Моя система охлаждения не справляется от возбуждения! Возьми же меня!»</p><p>На сером экране появляется равнодушная надпись: «вы не можете слать больше сообщения этому пользователю. Он отправил вас в чёрный список.»</p><p>— Да ну что, опять? — вздыхает бесполый андроид-уборщик и открывает новый чат.</p><p>«Привет, красавчик. Не хочешь немного пошалить?..»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>